


uh oh! drabbles time! but for moronsexuals!

by t_eaaa



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, drabbles!, hep me!, me n a pal lit made this ship up bc we r like mayday? lesbian., she deserves it and so does celiene theyre very good i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_eaaa/pseuds/t_eaaa
Summary: HEOOOOO ok this ship is like. just me n my friend BUT. we fucking vibin man im putting the food on the tableOK OKOKuhhh chars may be ooc again haha, but uhhhhh idc at this point (i do im just trying to cope) but okok if theyre ooc im so sorrydont be mean to mee ill cry /hj
Relationships: Mayday/Celine (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. MCDONALS??? MCDODNALD???

Celine could feel May’s eyes bore into her, and sighed. She refused to look at Mayday, because she knew exactly what would happen. No, instead she sipped her coke, and stared out the window.  
It wasn’t even four minutes, not that she was counting, until she felt the rocker slide closer and she could almost hear Mayday’s intentions.

**“Heeeeeeeeey Ciciiiii?”  
“No, you cannot have my last chicken nugget.”  
“AW C’MON! You’re not even eating it!”  
“Yes I am.”**

Mayday quietened down at that, although she grumbled occasionally, rolling a toothpick back and forth across the McDonald’s table they were sat at. Celine didn’t know why she didn’t just order the larger meal, instead of the smaller portion.  
It took about three more minutes, not that Celine was counting, for her to sigh harshly and split the nugget in half. She watched Mayday look up from her intense toothpick roll session, and completely light up. Celine rolled her eyes as the rocker happily munched on the half nugget, proclaiming that Celine was the ‘best fashionista she knew.’ 

It was just nice to see Mayday happy in the end, she supposed.


	2. its 10pmmmmmmmm (theres nothing special abt 10pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh inspired by I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl In Red bc uhhhhh honestly kin that song

Mayday often played her guitar when she thought no one was around, and Celine admittedly often stood with her back on the wall listening. Mayday was an exceptional player, but she knew that already. Celine couldn’t fill her ego up too much farther after all.  
She hadn’t heard this tune before though. It didn’t sound like May’s usual bombastic tunes, the ones with all the pizazz and rock, it was much softer. Celine wondered idly what song this was, and decided to walk forward into May’s field of vision to say hello. May startled, almost dropping her guitar, before she caught it with a big old grin. Just as well, Celine would’ve felt awful if she caused Mayday to break her guitar or something.

**“Hey Cici! I didn’t see you there!”  
“Mmm. What are you playing?”  
“Oh, uh…”**

Celine waited for an answer, hands in her pockets, before May patted the seat next to her. Sitting down, Celine stared at Mayday expectantly, still as curious. She knew May played a lot of original songs, but this one sounded so tonally different that she wondered if it was a cover, or maybe one May had written when she was younger? Who knew.

**“It’s a song that I heard a few years ago!”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, here, listen.”**

Pulling her phone out her backpocket with a small ‘tada!’ that made Celine smile, and she opened her music app. ‘I wanna be your girlfriend.’ Huh. Celine waited for May to play it, and wondered if it was as good as May played it. Though, May could probably play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ and Celine would absolutely love every minute of it. She had such a unique energy and… Celine just loved listening to her play.  
The song… was honestly very good. Celine liked it a lot, and she found herself hoping there was a deeper meaning to why May chose this one while in thought. A selfish thought but... Celine couldn’t help but hope anyway.

**“So… d’ya like it?”  
“Yes… it’s very different from what you usually listen to, though.”  
“Uh, yeah you could say that.”**

Celine put her chin on May’s shoulder as they continued to listen to the song. It was very soothing almost, and Celine decided she’d add this one to her music library later. She felt May lay her head on top of hers, and she smiled again. It was easy to smile around May, she realised. Her heart was kinda jumping into her throat, but Celine ignored it. She’d take whatever time she had with May.

**“... Cici?”**

Celine looked up, and found May looking down at her. If she leaned up a little… 

_‘I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.’  
‘I don’t wanna be your friend.’_

_‘I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch.’  
‘And I wanna touch you, but not like this.’  
‘The look in your eyes, my hand between your thighs.’  
‘Oh, this can’t be real, it’s all just a dream.’_

_‘I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips.’  
‘I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.’_

Celine never knew Mayday’s lips were so soft, which surprised her because she had assumed everything the woman did in her life was rough, but she appreciated how soft they were as they sat there, Celine on Mayday’s lap, holding her close and kissing her softly.

Yeah, she liked that song.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooo u wanna love these lesbians so bad bc they deserve it ooo


End file.
